Child of Vampire and Shinigami
by satnad
Summary: We always hear the story of Shinigami fall in love with human and vampire fall in love with human but what about Shinigami and Vampire fall in love with each other?They have a twin, a perfect hybrid of powerful races. Father!Hitsugaya,Mother!Shizuka, Hitsugaya x Shizuka, Ichiru x Maria, Kaname x Zero.
1. Chapter 1

The world of hunter and vampire received shock news. Kiryuu Clan, the most infamous and oldest hunter clan had been wiped out by a pureblood vampire. Some said the mad blooming princess killed them because of vengeance. The others said she has fallen to madness and went crazy but none of rumour is true anyway.

Kiryuu Zero ignored those whispered of pity, sympathy and the fake smile of hypocrite people. He knew those adults, the power hunger fool are happy because the massacre of his family. Now, nobody has the power to rule the Association anymore. He can't take over the Association yet because he is an underage and hunter in training.

He stared at Kiryuu couple funeral with blank expression. Sadness, anger, revenge, despair, and pain from losing his family, he locked those emotions in his deepest soul. He doesn't blame that pureblood woman, she was been framed by someone. Zero knows who he should blame for. The one he will kill with his own hands is him.

Kuran Rido

That mad vampire is the reason why his godparent died in vain and separation with his twin Kiryuu Ichiru. Yes, do you hear that? The Kiryuu couple is godparent of him and Ichiru. Well, they are close friend of his mother but certain thing makes them being separated away from mother for time being.

In order to protect us, we changed our family name and use Kiryuu name as their family name. The reason is simple, to protect them from the old fools, power hunger people and this retarded world. Zero frowned, 'Why those kinds of people exist in this world. They are the reason why my family never rest in peace.'

"Thank you for protecting me and Ichiru. You guys are an amazing people and I glad we knew you. I hope you will have a happy afterlife and I promised to revenge your death. We will kill that man so that you can rest in peace." Zero whispered in low voice in front of his adoptive parent coffin.

The silver hair boy put the rose flower at the top of coffin and leaves the place immediately.

**3 days later at Yagari Toga house.**

Yagari Toga stared at the young boy. It's been 3 days after the loss of Kiryuu Clan. He is one of few people know the truth of the tragedy of Kiryuu Clan and the twin true heritage. He sighed. He moves his position and sit comfortably at the sofa in his living room. He locks his eyes with his apprentice.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"What is what?"

"What is your next plan?"

Zero silent for moment. He looks up at his mentor. "I need to be strong if I want to kill that man. I refused to stay with Cross. No offence, his is a legendary hunter but he is an insane and childish guy and I refused to sold my sanity to that man."

Yagari rolled his eyes. "You reason is quite childish, brat."

Zero scoffed. "I consider this as a reasonable."

"I can always train you, Zero but I can't always be with you. My work as hunter is not an easy job and I need to find information for your mother too."

"Why I can't stay with mother?"

"You know the reason brat."

"Not fair, she took Ichiru together with her but I can't come along." Zero pouted.

"You know this is part of the plan to kill that man."

"Why teacher?"

"What do you mean?" Yagari raised his eyebrow.

"Why you helping us, you hate vampire right? You know I am half vampire and my mother is a pureblood vampire so why you helping us?"

"Technically kid, you are a pureblood vampire not a half vampire. Your father is a pureblood too due to his enormous reiatsu and a captain. Hence, you are a pureblood for both races." Yagari stop, he tooks his cigarettes and light up. "I owe your father once and I promised to protect your mother if he is not around and she is a different vampire. She changed because of him and that why I can no longer hate her."

Zero looks confused. "What I mean is I've seen the true side of your mother, she is a powerful being but her heart and soul is empty, full with loneliness and despair. She lost her hope and the reason to live of the curse of immortal life. She almost gave up her life and that the first time I learn, the other side of creature I despised the most.

"T-they sound like a sad creature." Zero looked down with sad expression. 'Am I will be like that one day?'

"Yeah you are right but as long you have a hope and reason to live then you can still go through this live. You are young, take your time and learn about this world Zero."

"Yes teacher."

"Good, tomorrow you will stay with Cross, now go to bed, it's already midnight. We can continue our talk tomorrow morning."

Zero nodded and leaves his teacher alone at the living room. He can't stand the smell of smoking so he really glad he can go to his room now.

Yagari looks the boy figure enter the room. He sighed again. 'If that man is here, this is never happen but I blamed her too. Why she afraid to mention him, they will have children together. Why she need to hide away from his knowledge. This is so messed up.' Yagari shook his head.

He slowly opens his door and closed it quietly. He walk near his bed, he took a brown diary book with a daffodil crest at the cover. He pulls his pillow, straight it up and he sit at his bed with pillow in his back. He opens the book carefully and read it.

"_I had lived for long times, it's been more 3000 years and I never bothered to write a diary before but why of the sudden changed? I have decide to this so that my unborn children will know the story how I met their father."_

_My name is Hiou Shizuka, I am a proudly a Hiou and a pureblood vampire. I always thought we are the strongest, possessive, prideful and attractive being that existed in this world. We who rules the lower vampires, we who had power to changed human to our faithful servant, we who had wealth, fame, alluring looks but what is the point all of this if we had curse to continue living forever._

_Curse of immortality. This is curse that drives every pureblood vampire into the circle of lonely life fill with emptiness of soul, darkness and madness. _

_I decided to give up in this world. There is no point to continue living in this pitiful world but all those suicidal dream gone after I met the most ugly, hideous and scary looking monster with white mask and a huge hole at the body. The first time I met that creature at the forest outside the outskirt of town in the evening of day. _

_Hollow_

_That's what the creature known for. _

_The first thing I heard, 'Your soul is so alluring, and it gives me a joy of happiness! AHAHAHA! Finally a delicious soul to devour! AHAHAHA'_

_The same thought run through my mind, 'Oh god, Is this the feeling of fear? S this how the feeling those humans went through when they saw our predatory eyes to devour and drink their blood until no more left. '_

_That is the first time I had that emotion hunting my body and soul. I can't move, I completely paralyzed, sweating flow through my face, eyes locked at the black and golden slit eyes. I want to die but in depth down my heart, I refused to die in this kind of situation. _

_I saw the monster claw attack come near me. I kept screaming to myself, 'MOVE!' until a hand grab my wrist and pull me away from the attack. My body hit the tree. I cry in pain. I slowly open my eyes and looks up at my saviour._

_He is tall man around 5'11, he wears a white sleeveless haori with kanji 'tenth' at the back with thin chain at his shoulder and a long turquoise scarf. He has spiked, short silver hair and the underneath of his haori is a black kimono._

_He quickly dodged the claws and hit the tree at the other side. He blocked the monster punch with his long katana and quickly gives the strong kick at monster stomach. The hollow was been thrown away few feet and hit several trees. He suddenly disappear and appear in front of that mask monster, he raised his sword and slay the monster in half._

_The hollow cries in pain, his body slowly disappear and gone from my sight. I stared in awe that monster is huge but the man in front of me took care of it in ease. He sheathed his sword at his back_

"_So you able to see a hollow, you must have high spiritual power to able to attract that hollow." The man said._

_I blinked, try to stand myself properly. I looked at him and able to see this man clearly. He is a very handsome man with sharp beautiful teal eyes I ever saw. He even looks more attractive than that bastard Rido. I lost my balance and almost hit the ground but he managed to catch me. His hand wrapped around my waist to make sure I able to stand straight._

_I thanked him for saving me from that monster._

_He stares deeply through my soul. To be honest, it made me felt uncomfortable._

"_You are not a human, right?"_

_I blinked and stares at him back._

"_No, I am a vampire."_

"_Oh." He nodded. He look at the sky, noticed the night has arrived. He sighed and run his finger through his white hair._

"_You are not afraid of me?" I asked._

"_I've seen worse, your kind are nothing to me." Ouch that hurt my feeling, this is the first time a vampire been look down by a stranger. _

"_You sound you have killed some of my kind."_

"_A kind that identical to your kind but the difference is they feed human soul and not by blood." He replied, he crossed his hand and lend to the tree._

"_Uhm…may I ask what are you?" I swallowed. Who knows a pureblood vampire can be nervous too?_

_He closed his eyes. "I am a shinigami, my job is to exterminate Hollows and lead the soul to Soul Society. If you ask what is Soul Society, it is a place what you known as afterlife."_

_I gulped a death god? This is bad, my late parent always warning to me to avoid and never anger them.__** "We are an immortal to human point of view but not to a death god. They are the same like us but at the same time, we are different in many ways. We can be seen by humans but we, vampire and human can't see them."**_

"_Is it okay for your kind to freely give that information to someone like us? You know we vampire are a manipulative being." I raised my eyebrow; try to relax myself after my realisation talk to a shinigami!_

"_Oh that is easy job, since vampire is not count as a human we have permission to eliminate them if we found you are threat after all you are a mortal just like us." The main said with small smirk._

"_Correction, we are an immortal being, we can't die that easily." I said, my eyes narrowed at him. He chuckled a little._

"_It seems you ignored what I said to you before. We are a shinigami, we can purified your soul and send it straight to Soul Society or hell. How powerful and immortal you are, every being has its own weakness. We are alike, we has longevity, age slowly than normal human being but unlike your kind. We feed like normal human being depends to our spiritual power."_

"_Huh?" I looked at him dumb founded. What he mean by spiritual power. I swear I never acted like this after I left my childhood day and enter my life as pureblood._

_He chuckled again. "You are indeed a curious being."_

_I was flushing when I heard his beautiful laugh. "How rude of me, I already tell what I am but I never mention my name. My name is Hitsugaya Toshirou." He gives me a gentle smile._

_I clear my throat politely. "My name is Hiou Shizuka."_

_I can tell inside of me, my vampire instinct kept raging inside my head, claiming himself as my mate._

_I admit to myself, this is the first time I fall in love and I know I never be lonely anymore._

_I will never forget this day, the day I met their father, Hitsugaya Toshirou, my dragon knight._

_Hiou Shizuka,_

_10__th__ July 19XX_

Zero closed the diary; he stares at the book, he need to use a vampire charm to seal his power to minimum so nobody knows he is a pureblood.

"I wish I can meet you, father."

**AN: Waalaaa~ my new story! I was writing the shinigami knight but this idea sticks to my head so I immediately open my laptop and wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review. Tata~ Vampire Knight and Bleach are belong to amazing mangaka. (too lazy to write their name)**


	2. Chapter 2

Child of Vampire and Shinigami

Chapter 2

The moon glow in the darkness of night, a warm peach bungalow house standing tall on the ground. It has 2 floors, at the first floor, there is a girl peeking through the window. She is standing at the window, watching the moon with her big red brown orbs, her expression full with worry and fear, her fingers runs through her brunette hair, a frustrated sigh out from her mouth.

"Where are you father?"

Knock!

'He is back!' she thought. She hurried open the door, she unlocked the door lock and open it slowly.

"Welcome ba- eh?" She stopped before unable to finish her sentence. Her large red brown eyes widen when she see a boy with beautiful silver hair and violet eyes look at her standing beside him is her adopted father, Cross Kaien.

Kaien put his hand at the boy shoulder.

"Yuuki, this is Kiryuu Zero. He lost his parent a week ago and now he will stay together with us!"

"Um, welcome back father and nice to meet you Zero-kun! I am Yuuki!" her smile widen until it reach her ears, her hand pull Zero to enter the house.

"You must be cold, you can stay here. I will make you hot chocolate."

Zero nodded and remained silent; his well-trained eyes watch her movement quietly.

'Red brown eyes checked. Brown hair checked. She has several attributes like typical Kuran. Is she a Kuran but her scents is human, not a pureblood vampire.'

Few minutes later, Yuuki came back with hot chocolate at her hand. "Here you go!"

Zero takes it and sniffs the scent of chocolate. 'Nope, no poison detected. I can drink this.' He slowly drink the hot chocolate, he gulped the chocolate and sighed. Zero is quite enjoy the taste of rich chocolate, with the coldness at outside; this is enough to warm him.

"Zero-kun! Here a pyjama for you!" Kaien popped out of nowhere and appear in front of children.

The pyjama more like a tiger stripped at neck until waist with ears hooded along a tiger tail at the back of pyjama?

"What the hell is that **thing**?" Zero shouted angrily and pointed his finger at tiger pyjama.

"Zero! Watch your language!" Yuuki scolded him. Zero ignored her, he stand up, put his hot chocolate at the coffee table and take the pyjama from Kaien's hand and rip it off.

"I rather die than wear that thing."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! B-but it looks cute on you!" Kaien cries in anime waterfall style.

"I am not cute!" Zero said furiously. Zero run towards Kaien and give him a hard punch at stomach. Yuuki blinked watching the scene play in the room. Then she giggled when Zero beat Kaien to a pulp and grab a vase to throw at her father.

"Calm down Z-Zero! It just a joke! W-wait is that a vase!?" Kaien said nervously.

Zero's hair bang covered his eyes but you can see an evil smirk appear at his face. He raised his head a little and gives a hard glare at Kaien. Then, he throws the vase, Kaien screamed like a little girl with his hand holding his long strawberry blonde hair.

Yuuki's eyes widen, she tried to go near Zero to calm down but it is too late.

BUMP! CRASH

'Oh well, this time the house has become livelier than before.' Yuuki thought.

'_The Son of Silver Diary, gift by your mother._

_Today, 12__th__ December 20XX_

_2135_

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm starting to lost my patient, this man, THIS MAN drives me insane. Why Master put me here together with this man and his daughter. I swear I'm going to freeze them into oblivion. I know, I know, if you are here, you will give a scold me right? Right, I understand, I remain patient and try my best to control my nasty temper._

_I guess this is count as one of Master's revenge right? Can you give me a permission to kill him later? I promised I show him the true meaning of pain. _

_PS: The room is nice, I kind of like the wall colour, warm creamer with daffodil flower shape. Hm, I wonder how this crazy man knew I like this flower. _

"Zero, how is the room? Is the room suit you taste?" He hears Kaien voice outside the room the door. He quickly hides his diary under the pillow and opens the door.

"Thank you for kindness." Zero murmured.

Kaien smiled softly. "I know you are in pain because what happen to you, we will find the vampire killed your parent."

Zero silent and looked up straight at Kaien's eyes. "They are not my parent. They are my Guardian."

Zero closed the room door quickly, refused to answer the incoming question. Kaien stand shocking when Zero mention the Kiryuu's couple is not Zero's parent. "W- What?"

He wants Zero to open the door but he let it be. He still not uncomfortable with everything happen, Zero will open up one day and tell him the truth.

'_The Son of Silver Diary, gift by your mother._

_Today, 12__th__ December 20XX_

_2335_

_Dear Mother,_

_I can't sleep, I f-felt really uncomfortable here. Will they accept me if they learn the truth about me? No maybe you are right, I should keep this as a secret but I accidentally spitted out they are not my parent, what should I do mother? _

_I'm afraid, I can't do this alone, not without you or Master or father._

_Speak about father; I don't know what he is doing right now. Even though I inherited his ability, can I use it like he did?_

_PS: I wish we can be a true family like any family. _

Zero hides his diary inside a silver colour with turquoise line small box; he murmured a vampire charm and sealed it. Then, he pulls out a black scroll outside his backpack and open to read the tittle inside the scroll.

'**The Art of Shinigami'**

"Woah, this is looking really fun to read."

'**Introduction of Shinigami**

**Shinigami are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as balancer. They purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living and ensure the safe crossing of souls known as the Pluses who have lost their way after death by giving them a soul burial. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers.**

**Not every soul is possessing high Reiryoku, the souls has normal Reiryoku will not feel hungry and can living without food to eat but it is different than Shinigami. Their spiritual energy is higher than any powerless residence of Rukongai of Soul Society thus they consume food to live.**

**Shinigami affiliates themselves with Gotei 13, a primary military branch of Soul Society and Onmitsukido. Shinigami have a number of abilities such as longevity, enhanced durability, Reiryoku, and Zanpakuto.'**

Zero stopped reading, "Okay, they lived longer than human. Sound like vampire to me."

Something caught his interest, "What is Zanpakuto?"

"Zero! Go to sleep! It's already late of night! Young boy like you need lot of energy for tomorrow!"

Zero groaned, express his dislike when he heard Kaien told him to go to bed. He doesn't bother to reply and put the scroll back inside the box. Suddenly, the box is glowing bright and Zero immediately drops the box and watches it in state of shock.

"What happen?" Zero thought.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of 10th division sit inside his office, doing his daily paperwork at his desk. His lieutenant had escaped when he ordered her to do paperwork. "What a lazy woman." He murmured alone.

He stops writing paperwork when glimpses of memory appear inside his head. He drops his pen and the paper and ink has fallen down, the blank ink pour at the office floor and hit the finished paperwork.

Toushiro struggle in pain, he hold his chest tightly, shut his eyes and try to control his breath slowly.

"_**Haha, you are so kind Hitsugaya-san" **_

"_**I'm glad you like this flower, Hiou Shizuka."**_

"_**You know, you can call me Shizuka if you want to." Shizuka smiled sweetly at Toushiro.**_

"_**Well, you can address me as Toushiro, not everyone can call my first name." Toushiro smiled back.**_

_**Shizuka blushed, she look at the other side, refused to let Toushiro seen her blushing face. Toushiro chuckled when he saw Shizuka's reaction. He holds her chin and made her look at him, "I bet I am one of lucky people able to see your blushing face, Shizuka." He teased her.**_

"_**Can you stop teasing me?" Toushiro chuckled softly; he leaned closely at her, whisper silently in her ear, "No."**_

_**Toushiro grinned when Shizuka face had become redder than before.**_

**Toushiro open his eyes slowly, dripping in sweat. "Who is she?" **

"_**I am a vampire and you are Shinigami. We can't be together, Toushiro."**_

"_**I can't trust anyone, Toshirou."**_

"_**You can trust me." He whisper lowly and his hand touch her cheek gently.**_

"_**Yes, I only can trust you and Kiryuu couple."**_

Toushirou grab the couch and try to stand still. His face has become paler and another memory flashed in his mind.

"_**LEAVE HIM ALONE RIDO!"**_

"_**My, my, you found another puppy to play?" mocked Rido, he slowly approached Toushiro, who stand besides Shizuka.**_

"_**Stupid little boy, do you think you can kill me? Toushiro hissed at Rido.**_

"_**I am the king of vampire! I can do whatever I want!"**_

"_**Arrogant aren't you?" Toushiro smirked.**_

"_**You!" Rido gritted his teeth hard until blood dripping from his mouth. "I will suck you dried, you foolish mortal!"**_

"_**Come; let's see what you mortal being can do." Toushiro make a pose 'come to me' to irritated Kuran Rido more.**_

Toushiro sit down, he takes his breath slowly and released it. He remembers now. He remembers everything but how? "Why Shizuka? Why you seal my memory? You know, I can protect myself or you are hiding something from me?"

"Captain~~~ I'm bac- Oh my god! Captain! What happen to you!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

Toushiro sighed. "Nothing happen. I have some business to attend at living world. Can you finish the paperwork and clean the mess? Sorry to trouble you, I treat you sake next time, bye." He disappeared.

Zero eat his dinner silently, he can't focus and he curiosity killing him. He wants to know what happen last night but he fall asleep and when he wake up by that stupid glasses man, his room was clean and every his thing at the right place, untouched.

He sighed, he want to check this morning but he don't have time and need to go to school. 'Stupid, why I waste my time to go to school? I already learned everything they taught since last year!"

"Kaname-sama!" Yuuki said joyfully and run off and hugged another vampire.

His concentration has disturb when he smell another pureblood vampire in this house. He raised his head and looks another figure, which look exactly like Yuuki. 'Are they sibling?' he thought.

"Kaname-kun! Welcome, welcome! Thank you for join us in dinner. I hope you are not busy."

"Thank you for invitation Cross-san. I do not have any plan today so I came here." Kaname notice someone look at him. He shifts his head and locks his eyes with Zero.

Zero flinched; he is quite uncomfortable with those stares. "Thank you for the dinner. I have homework to do so forgive me of my rudeness for leave this early."

"Eh? This fast but I not introduced Kaname-sama at you yet." Yuuki whined.

"Don't worry Yuuki, I know him very well. He is a prince of vampire. All hunter know that." He put his dishes at sinks, he bow a little at Kaname, patted Yuuki head and went to upstairs. Zero opens the room door and locked it. He lied, he done his homework at school to kill his boredom. He walks around the room and touch the wall, a book appears and he took his mom diary from his secret hidden place and read it.

_We meet again. This time I can see him. Human can see him. Vampire can see him_

_How? He said he used artificial body to approach human and blend in together._

_This is one of mysterious I learned about Shinigami. Truthfully, I don't found them threaten at all. Somehow, I believe he is not powerful as I thought._

_But,_

_How wrong I am._

_When he was encounter hollow. The weather slowly changed, snow fallen down from sky. The temperature drop bit by bit and everything surrounded us have been frozen. I gasped, the pressure are too strong for me to handle. I tried to stand still by hold the tree but I lost my grip, I fall down. _

_It hurt, my eyes had getting blurred. He fought in fast phase, if I am a human, I can't see anything but a vampire eyes can caught the fast vision play in front of me. I can't hold my eyes to keep it still , slowly I lost my conscious. _

_Hiou Shizuka,_

_15__h__ JULY 19XX_

_Ps: The ice element really suited you, my love. I wish our children inherited that beautiful ability of yours. _

"This is short compared to previous page." He huffed irritated. He wants to know more about his father. And he can read the next page tomorrow. He sighed, "Remember Zero, one pages a day, okay?" Shizuka said. Oh well, his instinct told him he will meet his father soon.

Senkaimon gate closed it and disappear. Toushiro walk silently and take the deep breath. "It's been awhile, I came to this place. How long? 100 years old? No." he shake his head. "It's been 50 years! Man, I start to act like an old man."

Zero, Ichiru and Shizuka look at the sky, they sensed something wrong.

"What is that?" A bright light appear from the book.

"Mom, what is this feeling?"

Shizuka paled. "How? This is impossible! He shouldn't be here!"

Zero startled with sudden brightness, slowly open his eyes, and look back to the book.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro is here." The book said.

Zero blinked. He read it again and blinked. "WHAAAAAAT?"

**A/N: AAAAAAAnd cut! I finally updated this story after slacking who knows how long! I'm so so sorry to everyone, I have writing and art block and final is near which is tomorrow. (Wish me luck) I try my best to update another story and thank you very much for everyone that favourite and follow this story. I hope you enjoy this!**


End file.
